


Swings

by StoryTellerNamedNerys



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [7]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus Goodman/TJ Kippen - Freeform, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerNamedNerys/pseuds/StoryTellerNamedNerys
Summary: Tyrus Week -Day 7After Andi, Jonah and Cyrus watch TJ and Buffy play a one-on-one match, TJ and Cyrus head to the swings to talk.





	Swings

**Author's Note:**

> I had zero ideas, but I didn't want to not do the last day, so here you go! Hope you enjoy!

Cyrus sighs while looking down at his food, it has already been a long day, and it’s only lunch. Part of him knows why today felt longer than usual, but he doesn’t want to admit it to himself, because that will make it real. 

“You okay Cy-guy?” Jonah asks, Cyrus lifts his head and gives a smile.

“Yeah, just can’t believe it’s only lunch.” Just as he says that he gets a text from TJ.

Hey Underdog I’ve got practice later, then me and Buffy are playing a game, you wanna come? 

A smile forms on his face, a more genuine one, he quickly types a reply.

I’ll be there! 

“Well you seem happier now,” Andi observes, slowly eating her food. 

Cyrus start to eat his too, suddenly feeling a lot better about his day. Still not willing to admit to himself why he was now happier. 

“Muffin?” A voice suddenly asks from beside him. He quickly turns his head to see who it was, though he already knew, he’d recognize the boy's voice anywhere. 

“Hm?” He questions, slightly caught off guard. Since TJ had text him he’d assumed that he wouldn’t see the basketball player until after school. 

“Do you want this muffin?” TJ asks, holding the chocolate chocolate chip muffin out a bit further, offering it to Cyrus. Cyrus recovers from his shock and smiles gratefully, taking the muffin. “I wasn’t planning on seeing you until later but then I saw they’d put out a new batch of muffins and thought I’d bring you one.”

“How’d you know I didn’t get one?” Cyrus asks. The others at the table just look between the two, slightly confused by this side of TJ. They all knew Cyrus was friends with him, which none of them minded, they all liked TJ, now, but TJ bringing him muffins? Well it was surprising. 

TJ lets out a small laugh, “I had a feeling,” the boys smile at each other. 

“Well thank you, I really wanted one.” The two continue smiling at each other, and Cyrus’ friends are pretty sure that the boys have forgot they’re there too. 

“Wait did you say you were seeing him later?” Buffy asks, “I thought we were having a game.”

TJ nods, “We are, I invited him to come watch.”

“That’s okay right?” Cyrus asks, slightly worried he was intruding, but he knew deep down that she didn’t really mind. 

“Yeah course,” Buffy says with a smile, “I just didn’t think TJ would want people there to witness him losing.” Confidence, and teasing, clear in her voice. 

“Oh I won’t be losing,” TJ says with a smile. 

“Well are we invited too?” Jonah asks.

“Sure, the more that get to see me beat him the better,” Buffy says with a smile at them all. Instantly Cyrus’ heart sinks slightly, he liked the idea of it just being them, he loves Andi and Jonah, but it would have been nice. And it would have meant more time with TJ, the TJ that he knows. They were all friends now anyway, but TJ is still closest to Cyrus, and Cyrus knew there were sides to TJ that he only got to seem and no one else. He liked it. 

“Buffy, you won’t win. We do this nearly every week, it’s a tie with the number of wins right now.”

“And after today it won’t be,” Buffy argues, TJ rolls his eyes. 

“I’ll see you later,” TJ says, but despite knowing everyone at the table was going to be there he looks directly at Cyrus, with a smile, as he says it.

“See you later,” Cyrus says with a nod. TJ smiles and starts to walk away from the table to sit with his other teammates. 

“You guys,” Jonah says with a sigh and slight laugh as he picks up another fry to put in his mouth.

Cyrus give him a confused look, “What do you mean?” The other three just smile at him, and don’t say anything. Cyrus knew deep down that he has feelings for TJ, but he doesn’t want to admit it to himself, he doesn’t want to set himself up for another unrequited crush. He hasn’t mentioned any of this to his friends, not wanting to admit it to himself also meant saying nothing to his friends. 

\---

Cyrus, Andi and Jonah have been watching TJ and Buffy play for and hour. The whole time Cyrus’ eyes haven’t left TJ, and everyone is aware of it, a part from TJ, who whenever he makes a basket gives Cyrus a happy smile. 

“And,” TJ says, smiling brightly, “I win!” He throws the ball and it perfectly goes through the hoop. Buffy rolls her eyes but has a smile on her face as they shake hands. “Good game,” TJ says, and Buffy returns it. He starts to walk over to the others, and his bag, “Hey Underdog, you want to go to the swings?” He asks Cyrus as he grabs a water bottle from the top of his bag. 

“Yeah,” Cyrus says, “Let’s go.” He gets up and grabs his bag, as TJ picks up his and the smile, “Well done on winning by the way!”

The taller boy laughs, “Thanks Underdog.” 

He and Cyrus start to walk away and Cyrus turns around, walking backwards for a few steps. “I’ll see you guys later!” They all smile brightly and nod, Buffy with a knowing look in her eyes. 

“Later!” TJ shouts behind him, as Cyrus turns back around and they leave the gym.

\---

“Hey Underdog,” TJ starts, they’ve been swinging in a happy silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each others presence.

Cyrus turns to him, “Yeah?”

“I - uh,” he takes a deep breath. He and Buffy had practiced this a thousand times, but now that he was sitting in front of Cyrus his planned speech had gone from his head and he’s a bag of nerves. 

Cyrus gives him a confused look, having no idea what TJ could possibly be trying to say that would make him this nervous. “What’s wrong TJ?”

TJ takes another deep breath, and lifts his head up so his eyes meet the other boys, and everything just pours out of him. “I like you,” he confesses, Cyrus’ eyes go wide. “As in I’m gay and I have a crush on you.”

“You’re g- you like- I- what?” Cyrus mumbles, still in shock. He shakes his head, trying to regather the ability to form sentences, TJ watches him, waiting for his reaction. “You’re gay?” TJ nods in comformation, slight shyness and worry clear in his face. “And you like me?” He nods again. Cyrus nods in acknowledgement, then smiles brightly at the other boy. 

“I like you too,” he states, TJ smiles back. Cyrus hesitates, “Shouldn’t you be more surprised?”

“Uh-”

“Was it that obvious?” He asks, embarrassment clear in his voice, and a blush sitting on his cheeks.

“No!” TJ confirms, not wanting Cyrus to be embarrassed. “I had no idea, well, until Buffy told me about a week ago that she could tell we liked each other and that I needed to admit my feelings to you so that we don’t miss out on how great this could be.”

“Buffy told you?” He nods, “She never spoke to me about it, though I’m not surprised she could tell.”

“So…” TJ says, unsure what to do next, Cyrus turns to him. “You maybe want to go to a movies this Saturday?” He pauses, “As a date,” he clarifies, not wanting to worry about whether or not it was officially a date, if Cyrus says yes.

“Yes, I would love that,” Cyrus answers with a big smile, which is mirrored on TJs face.


End file.
